Naruto Uzumaki: Eyes Of Red
by DarkLinkBlade
Summary: What would happen if our favorite blond haired ninja left kahona and was trained by an akatsuki member before he joined akatsuki. Read and find out. This is my responce to shadowstar91's challange
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers of fanfiction. This is my response to shadowstar91's challenge. I hope everyone will like it. So it's with great pleasure that I welcome all the readers to Naruto Uzumaki: Eyes Of Red.

_Flash backs_

_Flash back speech_

Speech

Text

**thoughts**

_DEMON SPEECH_

_**DEMON THOUGHTS**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki: Eyes Of Red

* * *

><p>It was October tenth the day of the festival that celebrated the fourths victory over the Kuubi no Yoko. Also known as the nine tailed demon fox. This was the seventh festival celebrating said victory. Everyone was attending, well almost everyone. There were only eleven people who were not at the festival. One of those people was Naruto Uzumaki. The rest were people who lost some one to the attack of the Kuubi. Naruto always ran during the festival. The reason why was because every time he tried to go to said celebration he would get chased and beat by some odd number of villagers and ninja alike. The boy ran from shouts of demon and murderer, but this year the boy was faster than his pursuers. He ran some of the chasers would say like the wind. The boy ran and ran and ran until he could no longer hear the angry shouts. He stopped right outside the gates of Konoha. He looked back at the village and swore to himself that he would never go back there. Never go back to the hate and despite that he felt there. No from now on, he Naruto Uzumaki would no longer be held captive by that village. He would be a free man. So he turned his back on the village hidden in the leaves once and for all, or so he thought. Unbeknownst to our blond haired blue-eyed hero that Kami had different plans for him. Sure, this sent her plans back a bit but she could still fix it. Even if she had to go to earth and fix it with her bare hands.<p>

* * *

><p>(Weeks after Naruto left Konoha)<p>

Naruto did not know how long it had been science he left Konoha. But he felt good about doing it. In fact every fiber of his being felt good. Well almost every fiber. There was just one part that did not feel good. His heart. He didn't know why, but something made him feel like he left his heart back in Konoha….

* * *

><p>(Hyuga compound) Hinata Hyuga sat in her room, door locked, family installed privacy seals that blocked all sight and sound even from the Byakugan, face in her pillow, crying. Yes, she was crying. I mean you would cry too if the boy you admired (more like loved) declared his hate for his village and vowed not to come back. Why she admired this boy was for two reasons the first being know by only her. The second reason being only known by everyone in the Hyugaclan. To think that love could stem from something like being saved from bullies and a kidnapper all in the same day…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_Hinata Hyuga stood with her back to a tree three boys forming a semi circle in front of her._ _Well look what we have here,__ the boy in front of her said. __ Looks like we found ourselves a weakling that needs to be thought a lesion._ _A l-leson i-in wh-what, __Hinata stammered out._ _She was scared and the boys knew that. That was what made picking on her so much fun for them._ _A lesson in pain, __the boy to her right said._ _Hurry up guys, Hurry up guys__, this time the boy on her left spoke,__ the man with the white eyes said only twenty miniuts. So we don't have long lets gust beat her up already._ _This scared Hinata even more. Her brother (she considered Neji a brother) left her to be beaten up by these boys. Just so, she could feel an ounce of his pain. The boys all advanced and when all hope seamed lost a boy wearing orange jumped in front of her._ _Now, now, a boy hitting a girl isn't nice,__ the stranger said.__ Perhaps you would like to hit someone who will be more of a challenge. _ _She didn't know what the stranger did but whatever it was made the boys that were picking in her leave in a hurry, with shouts of don't let the demon kill, and save me from the demon. The stranger turned around to face her and ask if she was ok. When he did, she got a good look of his fetchers. He had blond hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She lost her self in those eyes. There was a rustling in the bushes and the boy left with a quick good bye._

* * *

><p>Flashback end<p>

Then the second time he saved her had even more importance to it.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_Hinata sat on her bed thinking of the boy who saved her from the bullies at the park. Wondering if she would ever see him again. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear her door open. She was forcefully forced out of her thoughts when a man put a cloth over her mouth and nose. Forcing her into __unconsciousness. When she woke up again she could see the same boy from__ the park standing in front of her in a defensive position. She looked beyond him and saw a man on the ground dead from what looked like multiple cuts all over his body. She didn't want to believe it but because they were the only people alive in that clearing she had to. She had to believe that the boy in front of her killed that man on the ground. She watched as the boy turned around to see if she was ok. She expected to see his beautiful blue eyes, but instead of his blue eyes, there were red eyes in their place. Eyes that she could tell threatened pain to anyone that tried to hurt someone close to him. She didn't know why but she started to cry. The boy got on his knees and gave her a hug. Whispering about how sorry he was that she had to see him do that. She didn't know what he was talking about but found comfort in his voice any ways. When she finally stopped crying enough to ask him his name his eyes had turned back to his normal blue ones. _ _What's your name,__ she asked her savior._ _My name is Naruto Uzumaki and im going to be the next hokage of Konoha. What's your name?_ _m-my na-name i-is H-Hinata H-Hyuga, __she replied._ Flashback end That was why she was sad. The boy she fell in love with left the village all because she couldn't help him as he helped her. Love, she thought to herself. Where did that come from? She decided that she would ask her mother what love was later.

* * *

><p><em><span>FIN<span>_

_ALRIGHT READERS HOW WAS THAT FOR A FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE R & R._ _BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW THAT THE LIFE BLOOD OF STORIES ARE RIVIEWS._ _THIS IS DARKLINKBLADE SAYING_ _DON'T FORGET TO KICK BACK AND RELAX EVERY NOW AND AGAIN_


	2. Chapter 2

Alright people who have taken time out of their lives to read this fan fic of mine. I would just like to say sorry for not updating in a while. So without further to do lets begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Several months after Naruto had left Konoha.

He didn't know how long it had been since he left the village of Konoha but he did know that his skills in tijutsu had increased rather well. I mean it had to for him to survive out here in the wild. He didn't know if they could get better out in the wild though. Hmmm he thought to himself. Maybe I should join a hidden village, but witch one should I join I remember hokage-jiji saying that there was a waterfall village close to our village. I think I'll go there. This was his decision but unbeknownst to our hero kami didn't agree with his choice and she would do anything to change his mind, even possible releasing a biju from its container. Naruto knew that it would take at least two days to get to the village, so he needed to set out right away. So set out he did.

(One and a half days latter)

Naruto looked at the stars. He assumed that it was at least seven o'clock. To think ill be in the village hidden behind the water fall soon, Naruto thought to him self. Little did our hero know that he wouldn't be making it into the village.

(Midnight)

Naruto was awoken by the sound of a twig being crushed under some ones foot.

Quite, he heard some one say, we don't want any one to know were out here.

Who's going to hear us way out here in the forest, on this night full of clouds that block the moon for miles, he heard a more hearty voice exclaim.

The spirit of the forest, a sickly voice replied.

Let's just do what we came here to do.

Naruto heard a thud sound, then a girlish whimper. Narutos eyes finally adjusted and he could see that the people that he heard were right in fount of him. Not only were they in fount if him but they had a girl tied up at there feet. This won't do, Naruto thought to him self. He stood up slowly. He was forming a plan in his head. Ok this is what ill do he thought to him self. First ill take out the big guy with the hearty voice. Then the sickly voice and after that ill take out the last guy. He took a step forward then another. He was about to break into a full dash when he was grabbed and pulled into a bush. He was about to scream when a hand covered his mouth. He looked up to see the only person who was ever nice to him (beside Hinata of course) Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi-san what are you doing here," he asked him

"I'm looking for you. I mean us missing nin must stick together no?"

"You're a missing nin?" " How come?"

"Well I took care of a problem for the hokage and because of how I did it I was labeled a missing nin."

"But why?"

"Naruto now is not the time for questions. It's the time for action. You want to save that girl right?"

"Yes Itachi-san."

Naruto looked at Itachi's face. He could see the serious look in his eyes. "Naruto", Itachi said his voice sounded serious.

"Yes Itachi-san."

Take this, Itachi said handing Naruto a tanto. The tanto sheath was black in color. The hilt was wrapped in a light blue wrapping. When Naruto drew the blade from the sheath he noticed that the blade was made of a metal that looked like silver.

"Itachi-san are we going to kill those people?"

"Yes we have to in order to save that girl." Itachi looked at Naruto to see what he would do. That's when he noticed that his eyes had changed from there warm welcoming blue to a hard as ice blue.

"Let's do this Itachi-san. We are that girls only hope."

"Alright Naruto here is the plan…."

* * *

><p>The three men were standing over there female captive. Arguing who would get to stab her first and where.<p>

"I say I stab her first and in the head", said the hearty voice.

You can't do that, said the man with the sickly voice, if you do it will kill her instantly. We want her to suffer as we have suffered. I say we let dragon go first and stab her in a spot that doesn't kill her.

Now, now Herm I an honored that you would give the first stab to me, after all the demon did to you. She took your wife, you kids, and you're ninja career. I believe that you should go first.

…

"Herm"

There was no reply.

"Dapper"

…..

Once more there was no reply. "G-guys th-this isn't f-funny"

"Oh but it is", said Itachi.

"Who's there", said dragon looking all around him for the person the voice belonged too.

"Some call us death", he heard a much younger voice say.

"While others call us life", this time he heard the first voice he heard speak.

"How ever we like to call our selves freedom fighters. We fight for the weak and defenseless for only in protecting others is there true power," the two voices said in perfect union.

To say that dragon was scared was an understatement. He was frightened. He only was able to not show how frightened he was because of his ninja training. "You think you scare me a jonin of the village hidden in the waterfall."

"We think we do," the voices said in unison.

"Then come out and face me like a man."

"If you want a," a figure appeared in front of him, from what looked like thin air.

"Speedy death then we," the other figure said as he jumped out of the bushes.

Will haply oblige," they said in once more perfect unison.

The man drew his blade and was about to charge at the figure in front of him when he was stabbed through his chest by a sword wielded by a third figure that went poof after pulling his sword out of his chest. The last words ever spoken by dragon were lost on the wind. Naruto walked over to the girl took the gag out of her mouth. He then proceeded to untie her hands and feet. Naruto looked at the girl. She could be no more then six and yet those men wanted to kill her for something she had no control over. Those bigots, didn't they see they were tainting her pure soul. Naruto gently shook the girl awake. When she did awake she grabbed Naruto into a hug and proceeded to cry on his shoulder mumbling about how those men were going to kill her and about how scared she was of them. Naruto gently patted her back and told her that every thing was going to be fine and how those men weren't going to hurt her. When she finally stopped crying she fell asleep once again. Naruto laid her on the grass and walked over to Itachi. Itachi-san who were those people that wanted to hurt this girl. Itachi threw a head band at Naruto who gracefully caught in his hand. He looked at the head band and was appalled. It was a waterfall head band. Looks like I'm not going to waterfall any more.

"Naruto," Itachi said.

"Yes Itachi-san," was his reply.

"You fought well with the tanto would you like to keep it?"

"I would love to keep it Itachi-san, but I could not take such an awesome blade from you with out giving you something in return."

"Well if that's how you feel you can answer a question for me and we'll be even."

"What's the question Itachi-san?"

"Why did you leave the leaf village?"

"I left the village because I was scared."

"That's not what I heard from an ANBU who saw everything. He said that you seemed angry when you left."

"Well ill answer with something the old man once told me. Courage turns into bravery, bravery turns into courage, courage turns into hate, hate turns into anger, and anger turns into fear. I may have seemed angry but I was actually scared."

The answer seemed to pacify Itachi for now. "Well as promised you get to keep the tanto."

"Thanks Itachi-san."

"You're welcome Naruto and also I have one more question for you."

"And what is that question Itachi-san."

"I was wondering if you wanted to become my apprentice in the ninja arts."

"It would be an honor to become your apprentice Itachi-sensei."

* * *

><p>And another chapter bites the dust. So what did you guys think about this chapter. Also I hope I explained well enough how fear was incorporated into Naruto leaving Konoha to stat you fear part of the challenge shadowstar91. And now onto answering reviews. To Farsight I want you to think <em><span>reel hard<span>_ about your statement about how naruto is stronger than in manga/anime. If you were paying attion to the flash back you would have realized that the Kuubi was in control of naruto when he killed the man making it kuubi's kill by defalt there for naruto is not stronger than in the anime/manga. To shadowstar91 did this fill the requirement for fear? To TNTkitty there will be more And that's all the reviews that asked me stuff about the story. So once more this is darklinkblade asking you to just kick back and enjoy your life. p.s I have given up on the this is this thing so sorry if you liked that.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers of Naruto Uzumaki: Eyes of Red this is darklinkblade welcoming you to the next chapter. So without further to do lets start this thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto went to bed that night happier then he ever was before. He now had a weapon to call his own, a friend, and some one willing to teach him. All in all he thought that things would only get better for him self.<p>

Drip…. Drip….. Drip. What was that sound, Naruto thought to himself.

Drip….. Drip…. Drip. There it was again. Well I better go check it out. Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in a sewer. Where the hell am I, Naruto exclaimed.

"Kit…. come to…. me."

"Follow… the sound of….. my voice."

Naruto didn't know why he listened to the voice but something inside of him told him that the voice wouldn't hurt him.

Naruto took many left and right turns. When he finally reached the end of the seemingly endless maze he saw a girl who was sitting on her knees behind some bars; she seemed to be upset. Naruto approached the bars with little caution. Naruto saw that her face was streaked with tears. Naruto didn't know what to do so he just put one of his hands on her shoulder. The girl looked up at Naruto and started to cry even more. Naruto decided that his earlier motion was not enough, so he stepped through the bars and wrapped his arms around the girl in a hug.

"Its ok," he whispered in her ear. Naruto rubbed her back with his hand. He could feel her shudders slowly come to a stop. She pushed her self away from Naruto and stood up. She took a few steps back and looked down at Naruto.

"I'm sorry," she said to him.

"Ne, ne what are you sorry for? I'm pretty sure we haven't met before."

"I'm the reason everyone in your old village hated you."

"What do you mean?"

The girl pushed Naruto through the bars of the cell. He stumbled out and fell on his butt. He looked through the bars and saw the girl he was hugging earlier hold her head in pain. Naruto rushed to help her, but she held out a hand and stopped him by yelling at him to not come near her. Slowly the girls skin began to peel off, her features became more feral. Her limbs doubled in size, then tripled, and to top it all off nine red tails grew from some where between her butt and back. When all was said and done the girl was no more and in her place stood a humungous nine tailed fox.

"This is my true form boy. For I am the Kyubbi no Yoko. The nine tailed demon fox. I was forced to attack your village by an Uchiha who I promptly killed after he cast the genjutsu on me."

The fox returned to its human shape quicker then it did to its fox shape.

"I'm sorry for what I did," she sighed. She knew the boy was going to hate her now. All she ever wanted was a friend but she could never get any because of her extreme power. Everyone was scared of her and dared not approach her. Least the incur her wrath. She saw him shaking. She took this as a sign of anger and decided that she would let this boy kill her to show that she was sorry for what she did. So she walked out of the cage and stood before Naruto. She materialized a tanto in her hand and gave it to Naruto.

"Kill me," she said. "For only in my death will you find comfort."

She saw Naruto unsheathed the tanto and closed her eyes. This was to be her end; the end of the most powerful demon in the world. She felt her body get hit with something, but yet she did not feel any pain. She opened her eyes expecting to see a tanto sticking out of her stomach, but in stead she saw Naruto hugging her and crying. Mouthing the words: "I won't do it". Over and over again. She was wondering what he meant when Naruto found his voice again.

"I won't kill you. You don't deserve to die. The attack wasn't your fault and I don't kill in cold blood. Besides if I kill you I won't have any friends." Naruto flashed her his trademark fox like grin.

"Hey Kyuubi-san I need some help with a matter and I think only you can help me with it because you're a girl."

"Having girl troubles already Naruto?"

"W-well maybe."

"Well then who is this lucky girl?"

"Well you see the thing is I don't know who it is."

"You don't know but I have a feeling your heart does."

"Well if I ever get there I'll be sure to ask it who the girl is."

"Kit you're about to wake up, so have a good day and maybe, if you impress, me today ill help you with your taijutsu."

"Really, thanks Kyubbi."

"My names Bell, not Kyubbi."

"Alright then Bell-san see you latter.

(End of mind scape)

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke rather groggily. His mind was slowly coming back to him. He started to gag when yesterday's events came back to him. He rushed out side of the tent he was in and let loose what he had eaten the day before. Naruto felt a hand on his back. He looked up and saw Itachi. He flashed him a smile.<p>

"I suppose this was brought about by your first kill." Naruto just bowed his head dumbly.

"Well then I suppose I'll have to talk you out of this traumatized state if I'm to be your sensei. Well Naruto I'm not going to lie to you we are ninja part of our job description is to kill, but what separates us from monsters is that we kill only if we need to. While monsters kill for pleasure. Once you start to kill for pleasure is when you are no longer a ninja." Itachi noticed that Naruto was still a little shaken up so he decided to tell him the story of his first kill.

"Naruto I had my first kill at the age you are now. My team was on a mission. We were sent on a simple extermination mission. Our objective was to wipe out some bandits that were terrorizing a nearby town. Our sensei was caught off guard and was killed. So was my other male teammate. I and my team's female companion were all that there was after we finished our job. The thing is I didn't lift a finger to help my team during that mission. It was on the way back to Konoha when I got my first kill. We decided to stop for the night. My female companion took first watch. Somehow we missed two bandits and a missing nin from the group we exterminated. They saw her and decided that they would have their way with her before they killed her. It was her scream that woke me. I stepped out of the tent with the very same tanto you now wield unsheathed. I easily killed the bandits, not thinking about how it was my first kill. I had freed my team mate and she collapsed into my arms. I slowly lowered her to the ground. I had just set her when the missing nin cam out and tried to attack me from behind. He was very loud though so I was able to block his strike in time. It was a hard battle the only reason I won the fight was because he threatened my team mate's life and my own. His threats and the stree of the battle awoke my Sharingan. So just like you, my first kill was to protect someone. The question you should ask your self is: What would have happened if you had not of acted when you did?" With his wise words of wisdom spoken Itachi left Naruto to his own devices. Naruto moved away from his barf and sat down to ponder what Itachi had told him. It was true he did not like killing those two men but he had to in order to save that girl. He decided that from then on he would protect his precious people starting with that girl. As soon as she woke he would find out her name and if she wanted to travel with them. He heard a rustle in the bushes. Speak of the devil, he thought to himself. The girl walked through the bushes and stopped a few inches from Naruto.

"Th-thank y-you," she spoke softly. "If it wasn't for you and that man I would be dead right now."

"Think nothing of it. Anyone would of done it."

"That's where your wrong. Everyone in my village hates me because of something I had no control over. In fact this isn't the first attempt on my life."

"Your life sounds just like mine. What's your name?"

"My name is Fu what's yours?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meat you Fu."

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

All right people this is the newest chapter please read and review.

There are no new reviews so no answers to reviews, however I would like to say sorry to farsight for getting a little snippy at him/her.

All right that's all for now. This is darklinkblade signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

All right, it is time for the next chapter of the story. I would just like to thank all the people who followed, favorited, reviewed, or any combination of the above for my story. So without further to do let's get on with the show. Oh, I almost forgot. I am doing a time skip/….. well I actually don't know what to call it but remember you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Time skip….

It had been a few years since Naruto had accepted Itachi's invitation to be taught by him; also Fu had joined the rag tag team of Naruto and Itachi. The three were having a good time doing odd jobs and running from hunter nin, but there training had come to a stand still because there was nothing left for Itachi and their inner demons to teach them. Either that or they were being stubborn and wouldn't teach them until they became stronger. That's when Naruto suggested that they join a hidden village so that they could get stronger and maybe get a little revenge in the process. Naruto had heard rumors that a new village was forming an alliance with an other village, called Suna, to attack Konoha during the chunin exams. Naruto wanted to be a part of this so he decided that he would try to persuade the group that joining a village would be beneficial to them.

* * *

><p>(Flash back)<p>

"Guys I think we should join a village soon," Naruto had said.

"And what makes you think that we should Naruto," Itachi asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Well let's face the facts Itachi-sensai. We can't get any stronger by staying out here, and we could learn more things about the ninja arts if we were in a village's ninja ranks."

"That's a good point Naruto. Where do you suppose we go?"

"I think we should go to Suna. It mostly has people who have wind chakra so our chakra types would be a diamond in the ruff for the people in Suna."

"Well, you do give a solid point Naruto. So let's get started on the road to Suna."

(Flash back end)

It had taken them days to get to Suna. But like Naruto had guessed when they asked to join the village they were welcomed with open arms. The Kazekage had sent them to Konoha with another team of genin that were going to the chunin exams. In fact it seemed that the Kage was all but a little too welcoming of them…

(Flash back)

"So you three want to join my village," the Kazekage said.

"Yes we do," Itachi replied.

"Well normally we would test your skills in Suna, but the chunin exams are coming up and we have only one team going. So your test will be the exams. If I see that you three do Suna proud then I will welcome you, if not then I'll have to put you three in the bingo book as genin."

"Understood Kazekage-sama." This time it was Naruto who replied.

"Good. I will see you during the third part of the exams."

"Understood Kazekage-sama," Fu responded

So with that they were dismissed and were told to get what ever they needed for their trip to Konoha.

(Flash back end)

When they arrived in Konoha they immediately were escorted to the hotel that they were to stay at until the exam started in three days. There plan was to stay in the hotel for all three days but Naruto got a little antsy and decided that he needed to stretch his legs. He was about to jump out the window when Itachi came into his room and caught him by the collar of his shirt.

"Naruto you know we can't go out unless we go out in pairs."

"I know Itachi-sensai but I didn't want to disturb either you or Fu."

At that moment Fu decided to walk in as well.

"You know that you're not disturbing us Naruto," Fu said.

"You heard her Naruto," Itachi said. "You wouldn't disturb her. Now if you still plan on going out then I suggest you take Fu with you."

So it was with great reluctance that Naruto took Fu out with him on his walk. Which he was glad for later when they ran into some trouble with the other team from Suna.

(Flash back)

Naruto and Fu had rounded a corner only to see the other team from Suna, a group of Konoha genin, and some kids. The guy in the cat suit from the other team had one of the small children in his grasp.

"Come on Temari let me teach this kid a lesson," the kid dressed like a cat said.

That's all Naruto needed to hear to jump into action…..

(Position switch Konoha genin team 7 having in it Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba)

(Sasuke)

All right ill make that Hyuga mine with this totally awesome stunt.

(Kiba)

This is it. It's my turn to shine. Ill beat this guy and make Hinata forget about that guy she won't tell any one about.

(Hinata)

I w-wish that b-boy th-that saved m-me w-was here. H-he would k-know what t-to do.

(Position back to normal)

That's when they all saw a hooded person jump at the cat man. The hooded person was wielding an undrawn katana. The person swung his sheathed katana at the boy dressed like a cat. The boy dressed like a cat had to let go of his prisoner to doge the attack.

"Dude what he hell are you doing. We are from the same village. Why are you attacking me?" the cat man questioned.

"I don't know you. I may be from the same village but I will not stand around and watch you harm a child," the hooded figure replied.

The cat looking boy was about to respond but he was cut off by another voice.

"Kankuro you are disgracing our village. Stop before I kill you."

" did you come from?"

"That doesn't matter. Now lets go."

The man dressed like a cat, who is now know as Kankuro, turned around with the blond girl and followed Garas advice and left. The hooded figure was about to leave when a rock hit him on the head.

"Oi, what the heck was that for," the hooded figure asked.

Sasuke was the one to speak. That was for running my perfect moment to seduce the Hyuga over there."

"Listen, you punk. Attacking another ninja without cause is an offense to that ninja's village, and if you haven't guessed I belong to the village of Suna so back off kid."

Sasuke was going to speak again but was cut off by Hinata.

"A-ano, n-ninja-san? W-We need y-you to c-come with u-us to r-report on t-the incident."

The hooded figure huffed, "fine lead the way."

(Fin)

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that marks the end of another chapter of my fan fiction so let's get to reviews.<strong>

**To Twilight's Shad0w: sadly this is not a narutoxfu or a narutoxfemkyuubi story. How ever if I finish this one with a good amount of reviews I might do another one like it with out the restrictions of the challenge.**

**To Ariel Night. Thanks for you're comment. When people leave praise comments it means I'm doing my job well.**

**To TNTKitten. Don't we all love apprentices.**

**p.s i know this chapter wasent one of my best but a cat approched me and asked me to help its old lady down from a tree.**

* * *

><p><strong>(some where in a far away land)<strong>

**Kakashi Hatake shivered. he felt a disturbance in the darkside of the world. some one some where was using one of his lies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Once again this has been darklinkblade reminding you to kick back and relax<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

All right I'm back after a long while of writers block to bring to you my loving readers of Naruto Uzumaki: Eyes of Red the next chapter of before mentioned story. Now, let's kick this pig!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any thing that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Naruto was starting to regret his actions. Yes saving a child was a good thing but he found out from reporting what happened to the hokage that he saved his grandson and that is what made it so… troublesome. Some where in the village hidden in the leaves a boy with his hair in the shape of a pineapple sneezed. Maybe joining Sana wasn't such a good idea after all. Oh well crying over spilt milk is never a good idea. At least he could get on with the exam. In fact the exam started in… "Oh shit, Naruto exclaimed. The exams start in an hour!"<p>

Naruto ran to where the first part of the exams was to be held. He arrived just in time to see a group of sound ninja attack a ninja from Konoha. The sound Nins fist was blocked but the Nin from Konoha doubled over in pain and puked up his breakfast. Funny Naruto thought to him self there was no contact between them yet the Nin from Konoha puked. This is vary interesting. After Naruto finally managed to pull his attention from the seen before him he looked around the room and saw the team of genin that had escorted him to the hokage. Both of the boys in that cell of genin seemed to like the Hyuga girl. He could use that to his advantage if he needed to. Well that's what his head thought. How ever his heart thought vary differently. His heart was remembering the small fragial girl he saved from that strange man and from those bullies. This is what he was so confused Itachi-sensai had taught him to be a shinobi that cast his feelings aside when he fought but for some reason he couldn't force down this feeling of…. Love? Why would this emotion be able to force its way up and why now instead of latter? Well he would have to figure out why latter for now he would have to focus on passing these exams.

The doors slid open not a minuet after Naruto finished his thoughts.

All right you maggots my name is Ibiki and I will protract the first exam. (Insert ibiki's whole speech about the exam here). So the first part of the chunin exams begins now. Naruto looked at his paper and read all the questions. This test is too hard for normal genin so they obviously want us to cheat with out getting caught. Naruto looked around and saw that his team mates had already answered the questions so it was just him who needed to answer the questions. He looked around for the obvious and unobvious things that would give him away. He was about to put his hands under the table to perform a jutsu when he felt the person next to him poke him. He turned his head to snap at the person next to him when he realized that it was that girl on the team of idiots that both wanted her for their own. A-ano ninja-san y-you can c-copy my a-answers.

"Thanks, but no thanks. If I copy your answers then ill be going against my nindo. My ninja way."

Hinata blushed. Why am I blushing, she thought. I've never felt this way except for Naruto. Is he sending me a sign that he wants me to move on?

All right maggot's pencils down its time for the tenth question. However there are a few more rules that go along with it. If you choose to take the tenth question and fail it you'll be stuck as a genin for the rest of your life, or you can quite now and try again in six more months. Oh and if you quite your hole team has to quit as well. "That not possible," a genin in the back said. Yah another agreed with him. There are plenty of others who have taken this exam here before and they weren't barred from taking it again. Well, Ibiki replied, they didn't have me as a protractor. So make your decision now. Naruto smirked as he looked around and saw several teams get up and leave because they weren't willing to bet their chance on advancement on a simple test question.

Little did they know that this was the tenth question. Naruto looked around and noticed that Hinata was about to raise her hand to quit. He didn't know why but some part of him didn't want Hinata to quit. So he decided to take a page from Itachi's book and try to comfort her. He didn't know how to do this so he decided to do exactly what Itachi did to the girl they rescued from bandits. Hinata's hand was slowly rising when Naruto took it and her other one in both of his hands, witch caused her to look directly into his eyes as he said in what he hoped no one would hear.

"Hinata don't worry about the question or the next part of the test I'll protect you no matter what."

Hinata didn't know why but she activated her family blood line the Byakugan, and gasped. Gone was the brown haired green eyed boy and in his place was the gold hair blue eyed Naruto. Naruto-kun, she faintly whispered.

"No, that's not my name but you were pretty close. My name is actually Oturan."

Ibiki noticed the exchange of words and decided to attempt to crush this ninja who could give hope to others before the hope spread.

"And just how do you plan to protect her mister hero. Do tell me."

Naruto just turned his head towards Ibiki a look of determination in his eyes. "You want to know then I won't tell just you I'll tell everyone here, Naruto shouted. Ill protect her with my own two hands!" Naruto didn't know why but he felt different like he was finally about to awaken something that should of came out long ago.

Ibiki looked around and saw that no one was going to raise their hands to quit any more. Apparently his attempt to crush the boy that could spread hope had back fired on him. So this is what Anko has to deal with it's a good number to split in half, oh and she totally lost the bet with me all of our genin made it past this part of the test if only because of that brown hared kid. Well this is it."Last chance maggots quit now or possible lose the chance at trying to become a chunin in the next six months. All right if that's how you all want it then…. CONGRATULATIONS YOU ALL PASS!"

This caused everyone to face fault. One of the genin proceed to ask what the purpose of the tenth question was. He walked to the middle of the class room and was about to take off his head band and tell them when there was an explosion of some kind behind him.

* * *

><p>(FIN)<p>

Alright once more I would just like to apologize for how long you all had to wait for me to post this. But hay schools almost out for summer so I should have more time to write so expect more speedier updates.

Alright there are no new rivews that have to do with questions so submit some or something.

Alright once more this has been darklinkblade reminding you to r and r. that's right rest and relax. Oh and I'm going to open a poll from now until I finish this story which should be in like six or seven more chapters. Alright here it is. Do you all want me to do another challenge, finish one of my own stories, or do this challenge again minus the restrictions of the challenges rules? All right that is all for now. Good bye my readers.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello followers of Naruto Uzumaki: Eyes of Red this is darklinkblade. I would like to thank all who favorite, fallowed, or both. Anyways ill get to the story now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>There was an explosion of some kind behind Ibiki. He turned around to see the second exam proctor, Anko Mitarashi. "Alright maggots! My name is Anko Mitarashi and I'll be the proctor for the next part of the exam. So get up and get moving to training ground 44." Everyone got up and moved to the location they were told to go. "There's a lot of teams this year Ibiki. You're losing your touch."<p>

"It's not my fault Anko. We had a lot of good teams this year."

"Well the next test will cut their numbers in half."

Outside the gate of training ground 44.

All the genin were waiting outside the training ground for their next proctor. When she did appear Naruto acted excited at the ninjustu she used. Anko didn't like his hyperness, so she threw a kunai at him. He caught the projectile and returned. Anko caught it and put it away all while thinking about how good that brat was to return her kunai.

"Alright gakis before this stage of the chunin exams begins you all will need to sign these papers stating that neither Konoha or I is responsible for your death. Everyone who signs and turns in this paper will be given one of these two scrolls." Anko pulled out two scrolls. One was marked with the symbol for heaven while the other was marked with the symbol for earth. The papers were passed around. When Anko was sure everyone had a paper she continued. "When you turn in three of these papers filled out you will be given a scroll. Turn your papers in over there," Anko pointed to a tent that had a cover over the front. Naruto filled his out and looked at his team mates. They handed him their papers. He took them to the booth and received an earth scroll. He pocketed the scroll and started to walk back to his team when he tripped right into Anko. They both fell over and tumbled for a bit. When they stopped Anko was straddling Naruto. "Nice try brat but if you want to pinch the scroll you need from me then you'll need to be a lot smoother about it." Naruto sighed in defeat. "Alright Anko-san. If you think I need to be smoother then you missed the whole thing. The Naruto underneath her poofed out of existence just as the shot rang out to let the genin know that they had exactly forty five seconds to enter training ground 44 or they would be disqualified from the second exam. Anko smiled. Looks like at least one team would make it to the end. She had to place a bet on that brat.

Back with Naruto and company.

Naruto showed his team the scroll he pinched from Anko. They all smiled. Ever since Naruto had learned the shadow clone jutsu from Itachi he had become a smooth criminal. He always stole things in the craziest ways. For example there was this one time when he wanted to give Fu a kiss but she didn't want one. She had made one thousand clones and had them all henge into something different. Then he sent them all out to do their tasks after he painted the pigeons. It was a very sneaky plan but it sure did work. And as much as Fu didn't want to admit it she hoped that Naruto would kiss her again but he never did.

So Naruto and his team proceeded to the tower. Then entered right before the other Suna team. They opened their scrolls and out popped… Anko?

"There you are you little sneak. So tell me how did you manage to nick the scroll from me?"

"Well it was rather easy," said Naruto. "All I had to do is accidentally trip and cause us to stumble then I grabbed the scroll and replaced myself with a shadow clone. Useful little jutsu it is. Now if you don't mind my team and I will be resting." With his words spoken Naruto left to go rest up for a bit.

Two nights latter

Naruto felt uneasy. He couldn't explain why bet he just did. He thought about it for a bit and maybe it was a bit of Bell's bloodlust leaking through the seal. Naruto decided to go out into the forest and kill a few of the animals in hopes of getting rid of this feeling that he had. Little did our hero know that it was not the bell's blood lust that was leaking through the seal but rather it was a feeling of dread and no matter how good he tried to hide it Naruto was an Uzumaki and Uzumakis always kept their promises.

Somewhere in the forest…

Hianat woke up to the sound of people talking. She became more aware of herself and surroundings when words like slave, Hyuga, and Kumo came around in the conversation. It took her a while but eventually she remembered what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Hianat, Sasuke, and Kiba had just been attacked by a man who gave them no name. He just blew her and Kiba away from Sasuke and then bit his neck. Sasuke fell to his knees in pain. Kiba and herself ran to him and decided to move him to a safer location then the field they were in. Sasuke had been out for two days when a group of sound Nin came to their hiding place. They called out to her to surrender Sasuke to them and no one would get hurt. Kiba went out and fought them for a bit but he got brutally beat down. She went out to try to negotiate with them for her scroll. As she was talking to them she was attacked from behind. As her world faded to black the last thing she heard was a bag of ryo coins hitting the ground.**

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>Thus her current predicament. She couldn't escape, so all she could do is wait and hope that she would be saved by her knight in shining armor: Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap people. It's a little shorter then my normal, but don't fret I've got an awesome battle planned out for the next chapter. And that's where my problem starts. I have this awesome thing planned out in my head but I just can't seem to write a good fight scene. So I was wondering if any of my awesome readers would be willing to help me with either some information on how to or by directing me to someone who can teach me, or by helping me by writing it. But that's a long shot. So this has been darklinkblade reminding you to RnR<p> 


End file.
